


TV Shows and Traditions

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Great British Bake-Off, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: While cuddling up during a cold fall afternoon, Fitz and Jemma find a new obsession: The Great British Bake-Off. And, unexpectedly, the show kicks off a team tradition.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AU August 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	TV Shows and Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely @tomatobookworm! Enjoy!

The idea originated one stormy fall weekend. The rain and wind had made it almost impossible to go anywhere, so Fitz and Simmons were stuck at home. Not that they really wanted to go anywhere those rainy days. They were content to just spend their weekend curled up together on the couch, entwined under the cozy knitted blanket Jemma’s mum had gifted them. They had scented candles lit and the telly on, watching episodes of their new obsession. In the span of two days, they had watched far too many episodes of the Great British Bake-Off. 

“We should do that,” Jemma said, snuggling closer to Fitz. She placed her hand on his chest and looked up into those sparkling eyes of his. “Have a baking competition.”

“Who would be the judge?” Fitz asked.

“I don’t know. We could invite over our friends. Oh, Fitz! I’ve got it. Christmas.”

“Christmas?” 

“Yes! We make it a competition at the Christmas party. Work in teams.”

Fitz smiled. “Sure, as long as I get you as my teammate.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

And that was how, a few months later, they started the tradition of the Great Christmas Bake-Off. It didn’t take much convincing to get everyone on board with the idea. It sounded like fun and meant twice as many deserts as normal. Daisy and Mack even thought it would be funny to make a home video out of it. Everyone played along, even a reluctant Fitz, presenting their creations to Coulson and May, the judges of the evening. And when he and Jemma ended up winning, he even bowed to the audience, making Daisy laugh so hard she nearly dropped the camera into Hunter’s round two pudding. 

Overall, it was the start of a great tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
